Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{34}{50} \times 0.8 \times -50\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -\dfrac{34}{50} = -\dfrac{17}{25} $ $ 0.8 = \dfrac{8}{10} = \dfrac{4}{5} $ $ -50\% = -\dfrac{50}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{2} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{17}{25} \times \dfrac{4}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{17}{25} \times \dfrac{4}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{2}} = \dfrac{-17 \times 4 \times -1} {25 \times 5 \times 2} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{17}{25} \times \dfrac{4}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{2}} = \dfrac{68}{250} = \dfrac{34}{125} $